


No Place Like Home

by liru



Series: A Series of Unconnected Stories [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Familial Soulmates, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hero vs Villains, Hurt/Comfort, It Takes a Village to Raise a Child, Kira is War, Liru is Death, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One-Sided Enemies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Robbie is Pestilence, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Symbolism, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Hero's are unknowingly working for the bad guy, The Villians are really the Good guys, There's a lot of singing, Yan is Famine, a lot of swearing, no one is straight, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liru/pseuds/liru
Summary: "Pay no attentionTo the man who'll try to change yaHe's a dark, familiar, strangerBut that's a dangerThe storm is strongBut it won't be longAnd no matter where you roamThere's no place likeHome."No Place Like Home-Todrick Hall
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Jameson Jackson/Yancy, Markiplier/Jacksepticeye, Original Female Character / Antisepticeye, Original Female Character / Jameson Jackson, Original Female Character/Darkiplier, Original Female Character/Illinois, Original Trans Female Character / Yandereiplier, Original female character/Wilford Warfstache, Thomas/Roman/Deceit/Patton/Logan, Yancy/Antisepticeye
Series: A Series of Unconnected Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697044
Kudos: 4





	No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's breakfast time at the Mcloughlin-Iplier-Picani Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you https://trixie8264.tumblr.com/ for Beta Reading and Editing most of the the chapter.

Liru finishes setting the food on the table just as the smell of Peach Blossoms and Honey fills her nose, the sound of someone entering the dining room causes her to turn and see freshly showered JJ already dressed for his day.\

“Good-morning Κούπες. I hope you slept well.” She greets as she meets him half-way with a soft kiss.

“Good-morning our Ψυχή.” His 1920’s British-Irish voice is quiet as he speaks, sleep still lingering with it.

“It’s pancakes, fruit and sausage for breakfast this morning, I set some honey and whipped cream aside for you.” His eyes light up as he peeks over to the table causing the women to giggle at his adorable reaction.

“Go sit and eat. I know you need to go to the doctors soon besides I need to go get the others anyway.” He walks over to his spot, an eager skip in his step as she smiles at before leaving following the smell of Mint to Remus’ room humming to herself as she does. She gets to his room and opens the door to see him singing along to the same song she was just humming as he sews some beads that he definitely took from her onto a large piece of fabric.

“ **I take my pills and I’m happy all the time**

**I’m happy all the time**

**I’m happy all the time.** ”

Liru looks it over and sees that he’s made a tapestry making what is currently their family as the soul-marks. She could see that the background of the tapestry is her own soulmark, the beads reflecting anything light that shines against them. She looks it over seeing that he was finishing up his own, a black and green crown with black octopus tentacles coming from it wielding a black and emerald green sword crossed with a silver morning star, a perfect replica of the one on the left of his lower back.

“ **I love my girl but she ain’t worth the price**

**she ain’t worth the price**

**no, she ain’t worth the price.** ”

He moves away as he finishes sewing in the last bead looking over his handy work as it hangs from the ceiling.

“So what do you think?” His voice nearly makes her jump and she quickly looks at him seeing that he’s staring at her with his red and green eyes, proud smile on his face making his mustache curve, reminding Liru of the Cheshire cat in a way.

“It’s beautiful.” She says, unable to keep the slight awe out of her voice even if she wanted to. He left holes in it to fill in as they join our family although there are quite a few she doesn't recognize. He must have seen her eyeing those spots curiously because he speaks up again.

“Yeah I don’t know either. It just felt right.” She raises an eyebrow at him while he just has a smile on his face.

“Weirdo.” He lets out a dramatic gasp that she giggles at.

“Why thank you for noticing.” His voice was just as dramatic as his gasp sending her into a little fit of giggles.

“Breakfast is ready. It’s pancakes,” He lets out an excited squeal. “with fruit and sausage among various other toppings.” He jumps a bit and goes to bolt out the door.

“Wait!” She says loudly, making him stop and pout looking at her.

“What?”

“Clothes.” She says gesturing to his naked form with a finger. He pouts more before snapping his fingers now wearing ripped black skinny jeans with a pale green tank top, a studded black leather jacket and three inch heeled combat boots.

“There. Happy now?” He asks, still pouting.

“Considering you are no longer flashing me and will not flash anyone else, yes I am. The fact that I’m pretty sure you’re commando, not so much.” He throws his head back laughing as he walks over and messing up her hair. She swats his hand away making him laugh more.

“You know it!” He yells and goes to run to the dining room.

“Don’t start a food fight either. JJ has a doctors appointment after breakfast.” He just rolls his eyes before speaking.

“I don’t understand why he needs to go to a doctor to confirm he’s pregnant, he already knows he is.”

“You know he enjoys the novelty of doing human things.” She reminds him, although she doubts he needs it.

“Sounds like a waste of time to me.” He remarked, a small laugh in his voice as he began to walk.

“He’s the master of time Green Bean, he has nothing but time.” He just laughs before running off to the dining room. She lets out a small snort at her brother's antics before going to get the others and along the way she runs into Emile already dressed for the day and walking to the dining room.

“Heya Momma.” he greets enthusiastically, obviously excited about something if the smell of French Toast radiating from him is anything to go by.

“Hey sweetie, you going somewhere today?” She can’t help but ask as he bounces on the balls of his feet as his reddish purple hair bounces with him just barely falling above his gold ringed plum eyes that are shining with excitement.

“Yep! I convinced the others to go shopping with me today in New York City.” He’s obviously excited as his skin reflects the light a bit in a swirl of pastel blue and pink.

“Oh good! It’s about time you guys went out together. And if you need anything JJ, Remus and Remy will be there as well. Although I think it would be best if you just called, your brother JJ shouldn’t be doing anything stressful and Remus is too much of a wild card and draws too much attention.” He smiles widely at the news that more of them will be there having fun.

“Finally, I’ve been trying to get them to do something other than hide in the castle.”

“Manor.” She reminds him

“At this size it might as well be a castle.” His voice is still as excited as before as he continues to bounce on the balls of his feet and it makes Liru smile seeing one of her kids so excited for the day.

“Well breakfast is ready, it’s pancakes, fruit and sausage.” She tells him as she moves out of his way.

“Delicious.” He beams as he continues his trek to the dining room while Liru resumes her search for the rest of her children and husbands. She knows three are close, Two husbands and a child if the smell of Leather, Pine Needles and Iced Caramel Coffee, Yancy, Anti and Remy, is anything to go by. She walks into one of the living rooms and hears the familiar sound of Steven Universe playing as she looks over and sees Remy asleep in a love seat while Anti was asleep on top of Yancy who was asleep with his arms wrapped around Anti while they were sprawled across a couch snoring softly.

Liru walks over to Remy, grabbing his sunglasses from the side table and gently patting his cheek.

“It’s time to wake up Cub, breakfast is ready.” He stirs slightly before relaxing again. She pat his cheek again and he stirs again before yawning, showing off his wolf like teeth before he opens his golden eyes blinking the sleep from them as he looks up at her.

“Good-morning sweetheart.” Liru greets her child as he sits up, stretching with his honey brown tail stretching with him, his ears flattening against his head as he yawns before relaxing and the tail disappears and his ears turn into human ones that are covered by his honey brown hair. She hands him his glasses and he takes them with a quiet “Thank you,” before he puts them on. He takes a deep breath before making a ‘mmm’ sound.

“Pancakes and sausage.” He says getting up stretching more and popping his back and neck a bit before grabbing his leather jacket and throwing it on, his outfit changing to a darker pair of jeans and black shirt that says ‘Move I’m Gay’.

“And fruit.” She reminds him as he puts on his sneakers, hoping a little as he does so while not making a sound.

“Just because it’s not in a pie or a drink doesn’t mean you aren’t eating it.” He groans a bit.

“Beside I got you some Oregon Blackberries anyway.” He perks up at that.

“So you better hurry before Remus gets it.” His lip purse in annoyance as he manages to get his other shoe on.

“He knows I’m not afraid to shoot a bitch.” His tone is sassy with a little bit of sleep left over in his voice.

“And you know that won’t do anything to him.”

“It’s the message that counts Momma.” He reminds her, obviously remembering the time she threw someone out the window into a pool rather than concentrate. Granted she had been aiming for the concrete but the bastard disappeared after that so he was no longer a problem.

“Just go and eat. You're going to be around a lot of people today so you need the energy.” He nods a bit before leaving to go to the dining room as she turns her attention to the still sleep Yancy and Anti on the couch. She walks over, turning off the T.V. as she does, before shaking them both lightly, keeping her voice soft as she does.

“It’s time to wake up Loves.” They both groan as Yancy buries his face into Anti’s green hair while Anti buries his face into Yancy’s shirt.

“Come one my Αγγελος Incarnation.” She says teasingly as Yancy’s deep purple eyes snap open, staring up at her annoyed at the pun while Anti bursts into a fit of giggles.

“I want a divorce.” Yancy says in a deadpan voice sending Anti into even more giggles.

“I get Anti. He knows a good pun when he hears one.” She giggles out, making Anti giggle harder as he looks up at them. His giggling subsides as he has a tired but happy smile on his face.

“Mornin’ Dolls.” Yancy yawns out as she leans over giving Anti a deep kiss that he returns a bit sleepily.

“Nice view.” Yancy says which causes her to reach a hand down and smack causing him to laugh while she pulls Anti deeper into the kiss who just seems to melt into it.

“Alright, alright no makin’ out on me without me.” he says, making both her and Anti giggle as they pull away from each other. Yancy brings one hand up pulling Liru down to him and gives her a kiss. She gladly reciprocates it before he pulls away and gives a deep kiss that the green haired man gladly returns the kiss before they pull away, Yancy sitting up making Anti sit up as well.

“It’s Pancakes,” Anti perks up excitedly, “fruit and sausage for breakfast.” Anti gets up quickly giving both Yancy and Liru quick cheek kisses before bolting out the room while yelling.

“I’ll see you in a few!” And rushing towards the dining room leaving her and Yancy behind with our amusement. She looks at Yancy who is watching where Anti left fondly before looking over at her and she can see him trying to hide the sadness in his eyes, although the plants in the room were beginning to droop proving that something was wrong.

“That memory again?" His eyes flicker to the floor before nodding a bit as he swallows harshly. She sighs and bends down pulling him into a hug which he quickly reciprocates.

“You know I’m here when you need to talk to someone. We all are.” He nods slightly as he leans his head against her shoulder.

“I know.” His voice is quiet, cracking just a bit.

“I know it’s just…”

“I know sweetheart, believe me I know.” She keeps her voice soft as he takes a shaky breath. He pulls away and wipes his eyes quickly obviously trying to hide the fact he was about to cry. She looks at him a bit sadly before he stands and she gives him a quick kiss.

“Go eat Stripes, I need to get the others.” He laughs a little before asking,

“Who’s left?”

“Illi, Dark, Wil and all the kids minus Remy and Emile.” He laughs a bit more before giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Good luck Doll. I’ll see you at breakfast.” he says before leaving the room. She looks around the room before singing softly,

“ _ **I take my pills and I’m happy all the time**_

_**I’m happy all the time** _

_**I’m happy all the time** _

_**I love my girl but she ain’t worth the price** _

_**she ain’t worth the price** _

_**no, she ain’t worth the price.**_ ”

The plants in the room return to their normal perky state even if they are a bit bigger than before Yancy’s nightmare but they still stand tall again. She leaves the living area bouncing a little as she walks, humming the song again. She approaches the game room which is filled with the smells of Freshly Fallen Snow, Robbie, a Burning Candle, Yan, A Grassy field in the summer, Sammi, Dark Raspberry Chocolate, Kira, Spiced Rum, Oliva, and Freshly Cut Grass in the Spring, Jamie. 

She can hear both Sammi and Yan shouting and the sound of the joy sticks hitting against the boundaries rather harshly. Sighing exasperatedly she enters the room to see Yan sitting on Kira’s lap, both of them playing just as violently as Sammi who is on the floor next to them shouting at the game. Looking at the T.V. Liru can see that they were playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. How they got Kira to play is beyond her.

She looks over to the couches and sees Robbie draped over a love seat while reading a book, by the looks of it it’s Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Oliva and Jamie sitting on the couch with controllers in their hands as they both violently press buttons their tongues sticking out of the corner of their mouths as they focus on the game. She sighs again just as Yan lets out a victorious shout as the game flashes her character, Mewtwo, on the screen.

“Well if you're quite done,” They all jump, heads snapping towards her from where she stands in the doorway. “it’s time for breakfast.” Sammi looks confused as she asks,

“Wait. What time is it?” She groans rubbing the bridge of her nose before answering,

“9:37 currently.” They all simultaneously make ‘Oh shit’ faces confirming the mother’s suspicions of them being up all night. She rubs my face in concern and annoyance.

“You guys are lucky you don’t need to sleep often.” Sammi, Yan and Jamie grin sheepishly while Robbie, Oliva and Kira refuse to make eye contact. She sighs again, exasperated.

“Come on you guys turn it off and get to breakfast.” Sammi gets up and turns the console and T.V. off as the others get up from their spots, Yan lets out a loud squeal as Kira, their wife, picks them up in a bridal carry, spinning a little eliciting a louder squeal from them.

“Kira! Stop it, put me down!” Kira just lets out a small laugh as she stops spinning but doesn’t put them down. Liru moves out of the door as she quickly walks past with a quick “See you at breakfast!” while Yan just yells and protests to being held with no real fire. The others snicker and laugh at Yan’s fading, verbal pouting as they all shuffle out of the rooms giving me quick hugs that Liru gladly returns as they leave the room with variations “See you at breakfast, mom!”.

She looks around the room one last time before sighing and with a wave of her hand the mess they left behind disappeared. She leaves and walks to Illinois’ room knowing he was probably examining one of the artifacts she kept in the basement. Sure enough, when she walks into his room, he’s passed out at his desk, a golden dagger with a diamond hilt that had been carved into a skeleton lays on his desk. A closer look at you could see that it had the name ‘ _Mori_ ’.

‘ _Oh_.’ He must have looked in her room. Mori is one of her reapers, she gave Liru her dagger to be able to contact her if need be. She gently shake his shoulder leaning over and whispering in his ear,

“Time to wake up Simia, it’s time for breakfast.” He moans in protest as she gently pulls him back so he is sitting up.

“Oh don’t whine at me, you know very well that you needed to sleep last night.” He groans opening his honey eyes as he pouts a little. She smiles softly in response.

“Come on Simia, you need to get up and eat.” He yawns loudly and slowly gets up and she reaches over grabbing the dagger.

“And,” She says, gently booping his nose. “don’t take my shit.” He looks confused before seeing the dagger in her hand and his face flushes a bright red.

“S-Sorry Love.” He stutters out obviously embarrassed about getting caught.

“It’s alright Simia, now get to breakfast. You said you were dragging Yancy to the museum today anyway.” She boops his nose again before giving him a quick kiss.

“Alright then Sweetheart, I'll see you at breakfast.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek before walking out, yawning a little as he does and Liru smiles a little before looking down at the dagger. She frowns a bit frown a bit as I look it over noticing that even after ninety years, I could still smell the faint scent of Cold Bubble Gum Ice Cream on a summer’s day after 90 or so years. She grips it tightly remembering when she first gave it to Ethan, and remembering when she took it off his corpse.

She feels a jolt of… something, she’s not sure what, rush over her and it nearly knocks her off her feet before she steadies herself. She looks down at the dagger before sending it to a small pocket dimension for the time being before leaving Illinois’ room and going towards Dark’s, knowing Wilford was there as well if the smell of Bubblegum Liquor with Dark’s Salt Water Taffy is anything to go by.

Just as she approaches the room both Dark and Wilford exit, Wilford babbling away about something while Dark tries his best to not look amused. They both noticed Liru almost immediately with Dark smiling softly while Wilford visibly perks up more than he was.

“Sugarplum!” Wilford shouts excitedly as he jogs over, Dark right behind him.

“Good morning my Loves.” She greets them both with kisses and hugs which they both return.

“Good morning My Dear.”

“Mornin’ Sugarplum!”

“Breakfast is ready, I was just coming to get you guys. It’s pancakes, sausage and fruit.”

“That sounds-” Dark gets cut off by Wilford shouting.

“Delicious!” She just laughs as Dark just sighs at Wil’s antics.

“Yes it does, now let's go eat.” The three of them walk to the dining room getting there just as JJ is leaving. He sees the three of them and smiles brightly walking over quickly and Wilford scoops him up in a big hug thankfully not a tight one before setting him down beaming at him.

“Mornin’ JJ!” The Pink mustached ‘man’ greeted happily.

“Good-Morning Wil.” JJ greets back, a smile on his face.

“Where are ya goin’?” Wilford asks, a confused look on his face. And before JJ could answer back a loud crash from the dining room catches our attention, quickly followed by Yan and Sammi shouting at each other, most likely over who got the most wins in their game. Dark sighs in annoyance besides her while Wilford just looks towards the doorway, his eyebrows raised in mild surprise, obviously not expecting them to start arguing about something like that this early. Thankfully though Anti and Yancy seem to quickly get it under control before they could throw anything else at each other.

“You two should go and sit down before anymore fighting breaks out and there’s glass in the food.” I inform them, and they both nod in agreement, Wil letting out a small chuckle before he gives JJ a quick kiss on the cheek before walking into the dining room, a small skip in his step. Dark gives JJ a slight nod as he walks past him which JJ returns before he disappears into the dining room greeting the others as he does.

She goes and pulls JJ close and enjoys the warm feeling his smile brings before though she can’t stop the chuckle that leaves her when he stands on his tiptoes to give her a kiss she gladly returns leaning down for him. She reaches up cupping his cheeks gently before they pull away a jovial smile on both of their faces.

“I love you, My Κούπες.” Her voice is a soft but loving whisper as she tells him, enjoying watching his cheeks become a little pink as he smiles.

“I love you too, Our Ψυχή.” His voice is just as soft and loving while he whispers back and a dopey grin spreads across her face at the words and it sends him into a small fit of laughter.

“Be safe darling, make sure not to attract attention.”

“Aren’t I always?” She snorts, he is absolutely not. He attempts to pout but his face quickly pulls into another smile as she fixes his slightly crooked bow-tie.

“I will don’t worry.”

“You know that's never gonna happen Dear.” He rolls his eyes playfully and jumps a little to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Alright, I need to go or i’m gonna be late, bye Love.” 

“Goodbye, I’ll see you later.” He gives her a slight wave as he leaves and she turns walking into the dining room where Liru sees Emile explaining to Kira why she doesn’t need to worry about clothes not fitting her while the others chat idly with each other, Yan and Sammi still shooting playfully challenging looks to each other from across the table. She smiles to herself as she goes and sits in her spot between Yan and Robbie thinking to herself.

‘ _Today is gonna be a good day._ ’

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Κούπες = Heart  
> Ψυχή = Soul  
> Simia = Monkey  
> Tip: The reason she calls Anti and Yancy Αγγελος Incarnation together is because She calls Anti, Άγγελος and Yancy’s soulmark on his romantic Soulmates is a Red Carnation.  
> Red carnation symbolizes love, pride and admiration.  
> She calls Illinois Simia/Monkey because he climbs everything.


End file.
